Bend and Break Me
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: Memories of a past life, as the Dark Queen Nehellenia, blackens his heart as the promise given proves false. To be loved was the only thing that Harry had ever desired, but he was given nothing more than hate, suspicion, or indifference. Revenge became his reason for living. What use does he have a world that could not love him? Dark! Harry, Nehellenia's reincarnation! Harry


_**Bend Me and Break Me**_

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fictional stories for free. The prompt for this story was created by Dreaming Violet Butterfly, and I'm only trying to see if I have enough skill to make a decent story with said Prompt.**

 **Warning(s): Slight AU- HP, Dark Harry, character death, graphic violence, possible graphic sexual scenes, etc.**

 **This chapter has not be edited. So forgive the spelling/grammar mistakes you'll likely find.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"But all these were things he could not want, because they were things he could not have, and wanting what you could not have led to misery and madness."  
― Cassandra Clare, _Clockwork Prince_

.

.

.

.

.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was well-aware of the many mistakes he has made during his long life.

Mistakes that he knew he could never truly atone for despite all his efforts to accomplish just that. He has regretted many things in his life; the loss of his younger sister, the broken relationship that he had with his younger brother, and the fact that he hadn't been able to truly redeem the one man that even now he still loved.

Dumbledore regretted the fact that he allowed the sins of said man to cloud his eyes to a young boy, who was very much in need of guidance instead of the suspicion and contempt he placed upon him.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts regretted not stepping in and preventing the rise of Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, as he became known as after taking the title of Dark Lord. He regretted the moment he had immediately made plans to manipulate a situation that would fulfill a prophecy. These plans ending in the death of two of his former students, the incarceration of one, the isolation of another, and the orphaning of a child. He regretted his callous disregard of the horrible childhood he condemned the said child to, despite his assurances to the public that their savior was loved and cared for.

But his greatest regret was his not being able to see this coming.

To not realize that for all his want to bring peace and prosperity to the Wizarding World, he was potentially damning them with the means he took.

Before him, lay everything in ruin. All of his plans, destroyed and left to rest amongst the ashes of everything he had carefully hoped to save during his lifetime.

The prophecy on which he has built an image of a bright future of Magical Britain was voided by one of the very subjects it contained.

Magical Britain has been brought to their knees; defeated and bereft of all hope.

Despair shined in his blue eyes as he peered up at the figure sitting on the throne made of the blackest crystal, which now stood before the ruins that were once the Ministry of Magic. The familiar faces of the young men and women standing at various points leading up to the young man, who had fooled them all, were bare for all to see. No longer obscured by the hoods they all wore not moments ago.

Trembling, Dumbledore pushed himself off of the ground, ignoring the whispered pleading of those who had worked by his side with hopes of stopping the resurrected Dark Lord. He ignored the fearful cries of the public behind him. Those who had supported the Order, and those who had ridiculed the warnings of his Order until it was too late, alike.

He only had eyes for the silent figure, whom sat upon the twisted yet elegant throne and looked down upon them like an apathetic god. This young man, who he had never believed would fill the role of the villain instead of being the hero like he was foretold to be. Like Dumbledore had planned for him to be.

Instead of Voldemort, the one who has subjugated all of Wizarding Britain was the one who was supposed to save it.

"Why? Why have you done this, my boy?" slipped from his lips, as he reached a shaking hand out in the young man's direction in a silent plea.

Desperation shook his voice, it seemed to emanate from his entire being. The utter devastation and betrayal the man felt were palpable. Everyone who looked at him could feel themselves being affected by the image if only just a little. Everyone except for the young man sitting on the throne, his cheek resting against his knuckles, a too familiar pale wand was being twirled between his fingers with nonchalant ease.

His followers too steeled themselves against the sight. They all looked down at him with cold eyes. Their bodies were taut and ready to leap forth and tear him apart for their leader, if he so much as suggested so.

"My boy…why?" Dumbledore asked, standing up on unsteady legs. Using every ounce of strength left in his body, he pushed forward, in an attempt to make his way up the stairs.

The young witches and wizards stood before him, united in defense of their leader and it caused tears to gather in Dumbledore's eyes.

If the situation had been different, this show of solidarity would've warmed his heart. But now, it only filled him with utter despair. To think that he has come to fail all of them so much that they would resort this…

"You could change so much…could do so much good…why?" he fell to his knees once more, his shaking hands curling into quivering fists against the cracked stone.

For a moment, the boy said nothing. He only looked down upon him, upon them all with indifferent eyes. Their likeness to the feared killing curse caused fear to well up in the hearts of the people.

Very slowly, he pressed his hands against the armrests of his throne and stood to his full height.

"It's funny that you feel like I owe you an explanation for anything I've done or plan to do, Professor…no, _Dumbledore_." the corners of his lips curled up into a cruelly beautiful smile.

All who rested their eyes upon it craved for it to be turned onto them, and yet at the same time feared the possibility of that being so. To be the sole reason why such an angelic expression was on those lips was as alluring as it was terrifying. They all shivered with dread at the venom that laced his words. It reminded them of what they all knew was the truth. That behind this visage of an angel rested the dark soul of a demon. The same demon that has and will continue to destroy the life they all knew.

A life that would surely become something unbearable for no one with such a dark aura could bring anything but ruin to them, right?

"However, I am feeling generous…seeing as this could be considered a celebration of sorts…a celebration of a new era for all of Wizarding Britain." Bringing a hand up to his chin, he ran a slender finger across his bottom lip, very aware of all the eyes following the action. Letting his hand fall from his face, he then swung it to his side. A black light encased his hand and formed a ring of light at his feet.

"Rejoice Wizarding Britain, I am prepared to fulfill my duty as dictated by fate…"

The people all gasped as slowly a figure rose of the light, and the fear in the square only seemed to intensify as the light dimmed and fully revealed the person…no the _creature_ that rested at the wizard's feet!

Bound and pinned to the ground was a pale man with serpentine features, long gangly limbs, and dressed in tattered robes that had seen better days. Scars littered his body, and he only stared out at them with vacant red eyes.

Dumbledore himself stumbled, and he shuttered as a name slipped from his lips in a horrified whisper. "Voldemort."

At the name, everyone near the elder wizard scrambled back in a frantic shuffle. Trying to get away from the man, who had uttered the taboo that has caused so many to vanish without a trace before him. However, as moments passed and there were no snatchers appearing to take them. The people began to relax, though they were tightly wound in preparation to flee from the area as fast as they could if need be.

Standing over the man, the green-eyed wizard chuckled before clasping his hands behind his back.

"There is no need to worry, my darling _sheep_ , he can no longer harm you…." Kneeling down, he grasped the creature by the back of his neck and tilted his head up for the people to see more clearly.

"This is nothing more than the husk of what was once the Dark Lord that darkened your doorsteps…who _others_ allowed to run amuck, in a misguided belief that instead of putting down him and his followers like the rabid dogs they were…they should be shown _mercy_." Snorting, he released his hold on the former Dark Lord's neck, causing his head to plummet to the cobblestone below him. The dull thud that echoed in the air made more than one person cringe, but none more so than Dumbledore and his stupidly faithful followers, who were pinned to where they kneeled.

"However, I was and will never be of like mind. Especially since _I_ was the one who suffered the most due to these foolish notions." He stated, standing up before setting his foot on the back of the Dark Lord's bald head.

Dumbledore took a small step forward, holding a hand out as if to stop him. "Please, Harry, my boy…don't do this. You can stop this right now, and we can talk about this…do not stoop down to his level…please…your parents…" he stopped mid-sentence, realizing his folly as the younger wizard's eyes grow colder.

 _CRUNCH!_

A woman screamed as they all witnessed the skull of the snake-like figure be crushed under the boot of the Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore closed his eyes his hands falling to is side. A single tear rolled down his face as the sound of a body being kicked down the steps echoed in his ears.

"Your arrogance…to think you would attempt to use two victims of your schemes to manipulate me even now…You are truly _scum_." Raising his cold eyes from the kneeling old man, he looked out to the public, and Harry smiled.

"As you can see, I will no longer allow animals like Voldemort – he ignored the flinches – or manipulative enablers like Dumbledore to continue to lead our community into a downward spiral." Reached his hand out, he glanced over to his side as a figure came out from behind the throne with small steps before coming to a stop by Harry's side.

A small hand poked out from underneath the dark cloak and came to rest in the hand that Harry offered them.

"Starting today, the new generation will lead…those who were at fault will be punished…the new era begins now…the Golden Age long sought will finally be realized."

Without a word, his followers all dropped down to one knee, a hand balled into a fist and resting right on their hearts.

"No longer will blood be what determines your lot in life, but the work you put forth and the power you wield. No longer will discrimination and prejudice run wild, and others are disadvantaged due to fear or stereotypes…No, change is here and you are either with us or against us!" He stated, watching as the people trembled before him as he unleashed the full weight of his magic upon them.

Only one person stood by his side without bowing, and they quickly uncovered their face for all the world to see. The familiar face of Luna Lovegood looked down upon Dumbledore, her usual glossy-eyed expression gone and replaced with one that held no emotion beyond bemused disgust. An expression that was completely foreign on the girl's face.

"The prophecy spoken by the fallen seer Sybill Trelawney was distorted, but taken as gospel by you Albus Dumbledore…through your machinations along the decades since the fall of Grindelwald, the golden age for the Wizarding World has been postponed but no more." Tilting her head to look up at the side of the green-eyed boy's face, her eyes seemed to glow an ethereal blue.

"Fate has chosen her champion, Harry James Potter, who in exchange for a service will save our dying world…no longer will your interference for the sake of your "greater good" be tolerated by Fate or Mother Magic, Albus Dumbledore." Raising her other hand, she snapped her fingers.

Before the eyes of everyone, the older man was suddenly brought flat to the ground, much to the protests of his Order members. A scream of absolute pain flew from Dumbledore's lips as his body writhed in pain as, before their very eyes, a blue orb slowly emerged from his body.

"Your magic is forfeit, and you shall be disallowed from entering the gates of Avalon in turn for your crimes." As those lines left her lips, the sharp expression on her face melted away into the astounded expression that she was known for. Harry brought her hand up, pressing his lips gently against the soft skin of her knuckles. With a flick of his wrist, the orb came to his outstretched hand.

Closing it in his grasp, it sunk into his flesh and a contented sigh flew from his lips. Sharp green eyes locked on the elder wizard with contempt as he stood tall. His body swathed in black robes lined in a royal purple. All of the highest quality, and moved with his every motion. Guiding the girl back to the throne, he sat down and patted the armrest by his side. She immediately complied, hopping onto the spot with no mind to the incredulousness that some felt at the sight.

"You won't get away with this, Potter!" a voice yelled out, causing the now seated wizard to pin them down with his gaze. The corner of his lip curled up slightly at the familiar face of one of his former classmates, Michael Corner kneeling on the ground helplessly despite his futile attempts to struggle out of the hold.

Chuckling under his breath, Harry rested his chin on his knuckles. He watched as two of his chosen went down and restrained the other wizard in a similar position as his now squib leader. His bangs fell down to shadow his face, only causing his green eyes to gain an eerie glow.

"Oh, but Michael…I already have."

.

.

.

.

.

The British Wizarding World was forced through rapid change.

No longer were people's future dictated by their lineage but by their accomplishments.

Bans on magic were lifted, though strictly regulated in order to curb any possible mishaps that would surely rise.

Light magic, Dark magic, Grey magic…they were all available for those who wished it.

Magical Creatures were given their own representation, and lost bonds with enemies of old, which were a result of foolish wizards were now on their way to being repaired. All the while Harry Potter sat upon the throne as the monarch of their society. A powerful figure supported by a council made up of those he selected from every walk of life. Pureblood, Half-Blood, Muggle-born, Werewolf, Vampire, Centaur, Merfolk, Fae, etc. They all were represented in this new body that replaced the outdated Wizengamot, with the position of Chief Warlock being given to Hermione Granger.

A change was happening, and despite pockets of resistance – that was quickly squashed with extreme prejudice – things were moving along at a pace that pleased him.

While he knew that the task of bringing his society to rights was currently underway, the eagerness for him to get started on personal matters was overwhelming. Of course, he had no intention of reneging on his end of the bargain.

He, more than anyone else, knows how cruel she could be to those who catch her interest or ire.

Raising his gaze up from those below from within his tower, Harry chuckled as he turned to look at the nervous representatives of the Japanese Ministry.

"So, what can you tell me about these warriors known as the _Sailor Senshi_?" he inquired, his eyes glowing eerily.

He would drag the stagnated wizards into the new era, and once everything was done. He had some unfinished business to attend to.

.

.

.

End of Prologue

* * *

 _Finally!_ _It's been 84 years_!

I am finally finished with the prologue for this prompt!

Like seriously, it was pretty much done but I came back to find that I just kind of left it incomplete. Either way, this is a long overdue answer to _Dreaming Violet Butterfly_ , whose prompts have been setting my imagination wild and muse absolutely batshit insane with excitement. I have no idea when I'll get the next chapter done, though I hope that it will be soon. I can't wait to get to the meat of the story, which will be taking place in Japan.

Those who are curious about Harry's years at Hogwarts, it isn't something that will be explained or shown explicitly. It will be hinted to, referred to, but never fully shown unless I change my mind and go through with a prequel. The only insight you will get is through conversations between Harry and his former classmates.

Well, that's all I have to say for now. I hope that you all enjoyed this prologue and will be looking forward to what happens next.

 _Until next time,_

 _DeathNoteMaker_


End file.
